


Shorely yours

by Anonymous



Series: Stay close to me [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Environment, M/M, Smut, Water, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Viktor loved the ocean. There was something beautiful about the way the ocean presented itself to the world. Something graceful. And when he entered the ocean he felt like- like something. Like he mattered. There was something so grainy about his existence that he couldn’t help but loathe himself, like he was made for being stepped on.He was always being used and used- and at the end of the day he was virtually worthless. He bit his lip, coughed a little, and settled back to watch the tide come in. His toes were sandy, submerged in the water as it grew closer and closer.





	Shorely yours

Viktor loved the ocean. There was something beautiful about the way the ocean presented itself to the world. Something graceful. And when he entered the ocean he felt like- like something. Like he mattered. There was something so grainy about his existence that he couldn’t help but loathe himself, like he was made for being stepped on.

 

He was always being used and used- and at the end of the day he was virtually worthless. He bit his lip, coughed a little, and settled back to watch the tide come in. His toes were sandy, submerged in the water as it grew closer and closer.

 

He had thought about it a lot- just completely submerging himself. Becoming one with the water until no one could remember him and he couldn’t remember himself- but his mama had taught him not to be selfish and doing something that reckless would probably harm the environment.

 

And the last thing he wanted to do was harm the environment- Save the bees kids.

 

But he sighed, his existence felt so universally hated, his heart hurt. The grainy particles of his heart seemed to melt like sand under water. But then he realised that was literally what was happening. The tide had finally come in.

 

“Yuuri,” he groaned, more like blubbered around all the sand particles and seaweed encompassing his mouth. The ocean seemed to respond, pushing aside all the litter that the inconsiderate idiots had thrown on the beach with an angry wave. It crashed against one of the sea walls and Viktor flinched, causing his formless sand body to dematerialise and float pointlessly in the water. He wanted to soothe the beautiful body of water but that was hard to do when he didn’t have any fucking hands.

 

His sand floated around pointlessly but he hoped that Yuuri knew how much he loved him. How much his support meant to him, and the environment. Especially since the littering on beaches had been increasing at an alarming rate and the tiny insects and the birds were being severely polluted and becoming sick. Furthermore, because his beloved refused to let him suffer alone, and the tide came in everyday, touching him, trying to soothe his hurt he too would feel the brunt of the littering and due to that was becoming terribly polluted. Just the previous day fishes had died because of the idiocy of careless people who thought it was the litter people’s jobs to pick up after them. This was an inconsiderate approach and was only going to harm them in the long run.

 

Anyway. 

 

He was in love with Yuuri and he could feel his seaweed wrap around his sandy erect cock. There was no way of knowing whether it was his schlong or not, but he could try his best, and to be honest no matter what part of him Yuuri touched he was aroused. He wanted to return the favour, so he grabbed a random coral, the biggest one in the ocean, his sand slipping through to touch its most sensitive places. 

 

“Viktor, oh my god,  _ your sand feels so good. _ ” Yuuri said, his voice lamenting in ecstacy. Viktor smirked. His sand hand knew how to work Yuuri until he was expelling his watery juice everywhere. He felt the seaweed tug at him, making him groan out in bliss. He sped up trying to help Yuuri along, and he could feel him reaching the edge. His waves were breaking. He was losing control, and swooshing Viktor to the edge.

 

Viktor moaned loudly, releasing an unholy amount of shingle from his dingle, because Viktor was literally made of sand. Not the sandman. Just- just sand. 

 

His ocean boyfriend, completely overcome by his love for his sandy bro gasped, excreting his white water everywhere. 

 

“I love you,” Yuuri mumbled, the movement of his waves growing peaceful, almost relaxed. Viktor could feel his own tension melting, or maybe that was his very being that was sand in that sweet, sweet H2O. 

 

“I love you too,” he whispered, clasping Yuuri’s hand, or maybe it was his shoulder, or his elbow, anything was possible in their formless existences, “Thank you for doing all of this for me, I know it’s affecting you too.”

 

Yuuri sighed, nuzzling closer to him, his waves a warm blanket, his breath little bubbles coming out of fishes mouths. 

 

“I know you’d do the same for me Viktor. Just stay close to me.”

 

“I’ll never leave.”

 

Thankfully neither of them were leaves, just the actual fucking ocean and sand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't litter kids


End file.
